Here with me
by Millus-scorpion
Summary: Quando os sonhos são melhores do que a realidade. Yaoi CamusXMilo


**Here with me**

Minha primeira fic, espero que vocês sejam todos pacientes. Bem, na verdade é uma songfic de uma música da Dido que esta entre aspas.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Direitos autorais à Masami Kurumada.

Frio, sinto muito frio, sempre senti muito frio ao entrar em sua casa. Mas dessa vez é diferente, tudo está mais frio, pois você não está aqui para me esquentar e me falar palavras doces enquanto tremo e reclamo sobre esse intenso frio.

"Eu não vou

Eu não ouvi você sair"

Olho para os lados vendo suas coisas do mesmo jeito que sempre estiveram, é como se você nunca estivesse se ausentado dessa casa. Apesar que para mim você continua aqui eu só não consigo saber exatamente aonde, ou o que você está fazendo, mas sei que você nunca iria me deixar. Não foi isso que você sempre me prometeu. "Nunca vou te deixar, meu amor, sempre vou estar com você enquanto eu viver".

"Fico me perguntando como ainda posso estar aqui

Eu não quero mexer em nada

Para não mudar minhas lembranças"

Sinto estranhamente algo escorrer na minha face e ao mesmo tempo sinto um gosto salgado chegar aos meus lábios. Para minha perturbação, percebo que são lágrimas. Lágrimas que teimam novamente descer pelo meu rosto, enquanto confuso tento entender o que realmente aconteceu aqui.

Vejo tua cama e penso em me jogar nela como tantas vezes já fiz, mas não o faço, algo me impede. Não sei bem o que é exatamente, sinto um tipo de medo. Sim, medo... medo de que assim ela vai perder o teu cheiro e eu nunca mais possa senti-lo de novo. Acho que realmente estou enlouquecendo.

"Eu sou o que sou

só faço o que eu quero

mas não posso esconder"

Respiro fundo e tento pensar em outras coisas. E acabo me lembrando de quantas vezes brigamos neste mesmo quarto, de quantas vezes você me chamou de infantil e ciumento, e logo depois acabávamos aos beijos nessa mesma cama. E, ah, meu lindo francês, eu admito que eu sempre fui e sempre serei ciumento quando se tratar de você. E quanto a ser infantil, sempre serei mais do que isso quando se tratar de nós dois, sou sim passional e apaixonado, e tudo o mais que estiver relacionado a isso.

"Eu não vou

não vou dormir

Não posso existir sem você estar comigo

Eu não vou embora

Não posso disfarçar

Não posso existir sem você estar aqui comigo"

Percebo que a noite já vai longe e que o meu corpo começa a reclamar todas as últimas noites mal dormidas. Mas como posso dormir sem você ao meu lado, sem o teu cheiro, sem o teu abraço, sem os teus beijos. Sinto novamente medo. Medo de que enfim eu me desse conta de que você... não é melhor nem continuar. Enfim, sinto vontade de ir para minha casa e descansar, mas e se você resolver voltar e eu não estiver aqui. Tudo isso deve estar te parecendo loucura, não é mesmo! Sim, mas quando se trata de você sou o pior de todos os insanos.

"Não quero ligar para meus amigos

eles poderiam me acordar desse sonho

e não posso sair dessa cama

e arriscar esquecer tudo que aconteceu"

Sei que o medo de sair daqui não é só por causa disso. Na verdade, eu também tenho medo de encontrar os outros, tenho pavor do que eles podem vir a me falar sobre você, e sinceramente, "ma sucrerie et jolie, amour", eu prefiro não escutar, porque enquanto não fizer isso posso viver o meu sonho, aonde só existem eu e você.

Imagino o teus olhos me censurando, sei que você estaria fazendo isso exatamente agora, me dizendo que eles só querem o meu bem e que como esse moleque cabeçudo que sou não deixo que eles me ajudem. Mas, o que posso fazer se a única coisa que pode realmente me ajudar é estar com você.

A noite finalmente chega, e sinto finalmente o meu corpo se render ao cansaço, adormeço em uma de suas poltronas favoritas sentindo o teu cheiro, e sonho com você a noite inteira. Sonho com os teus olhos, com o teu corpo e com teu rosto, e nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou estar com você.

O dia chega e novamente com ele vem o vazio, pois, enfim a noite sempre é feita de sonhos e a luz traz consigo a amarga realidade. Desço até o salão principal da sua casa e novamente sinto frio, o amargo frio da minha dura e cruel realidade.

Tento novamente pensar na minha noite de sonhos em que consigo imaginar que você só está fora, mas o dia traz a tona os pensamentos sãos e sei que apesar da minha vontade você nunca irá voltar.

Então, mon amour, o que me resta é esperar novamente a noite para poder viver a ilusão e sonhar com você aqui comigo.

**Fim.**

ma sucrerie et jolie, amour – é algo como meu lindo e doce, amor (contudo, não sei se está realmente correto, afinal, usei um site de conversor de idiomas. Espero que possam me perdoar se estiver errado)

Espero que todos tenham gostado. E estarei aguardando as reviews.

Muito obrigado por me agüentarem.


End file.
